Change That
by KoyukiZaku
Summary: Greece finds love from an unlikely country but there is two that will do anything to stop it.  Any errors i am sorry. Human names are used any comments are welcome flagging is not and feel free to ask questions
1. A Shocked Revelation

Change That

By KoyukiZaku

Greece woke up to unsettling feeling, an unnatural chill and paranoia, surrounded him like a suffocating blanket. He looked up slowly unsure of what he would find and met a pair of violet eyes.

"AHHH!" Greece screamed as he fell out of his chair, flailing around like a fish out of water, hitting the hard wood floor making his body ach.

"Owww." Greece groaned as he stood up making the pain in his body even worse as he looked at the larger smiling country. "Yes Russia?"

"The meeting is over, Da? So why are you still here?" The Russian's imitating aura seemed to reach out and surround Greece.

"I sleep till I wish then I leave. It's not like anyone..." Heracles caught him self and shut his mouth looking away from Ivan.

"Like what?" Ivan's childish smile was replaced by curiosity.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." Heracles grabbed his bag and headed for the door only to have his armed grabbed and squeezed slightly by the larger nation.

"Tell me." Russia's voice seemed to command him as Greece looked at him in shock.

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause I want to know." Russia's childishness was gone and only authority remained making Greece tell him what he was hiding.

"It's not like anyone is waiting for me at home." Heracles looked away for the Russian and admired the stained wood under his feet.

"Were going to have to change that then, Da?" Greece looked up in confusion.

"What do you..." Heracles's words were cut off by Ivan pulling him in to a kiss. Heracles's shock wouldn't allow him to move, his brain was in overload. as quickly as the kiss began it ended Russia grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"This will not be that last time we meet Da." Russia released Greece and skipped out of the room.

Heracles turned around on his heels watching Ivan leave, his heart was beating faster and his cheeks were covered in blush, and he could do nothing to stop the smile crossing his face or to rip his eyes from Ivan as he left. He was glad this had happened and couldn't wait till their next encounter.

Little did they know that an angry belarus was watching, swearing that she wouldn't allow that to ever happen again.


	2. Turkey, Belarus, And Northern Cypress

Turkey was woken up by his door being destroyed, an angry Belarus in the doorway.

"What the hell?" Belarus walked over to Turkey's bed pulling him out of the bed onto the floor as he grabbed his mask.

"Why is nm brother kissing that greek whore!"

"How should... Wait are you telling me Greece was kissing that russian fool!" He felt a cold, sharp blade pressing into his neck.

"Never insult my brother." The look on her face stopped Turkey from saying anything as he secured his mask to his face.

"I don't know why Greece was with your brother." Turkey stood up hiding his anger way better then belarus."But i ensure you that Greece will not continue his encounters with Russia."

"He better not Turkey! Russia is to marry me!"

"I care not for your brother or you, my only consern is making Greece mine."

"Then we have a common goal and you shall help me?"

"If that is what it takes to get what i want then yes."

"I am glad we see eye to eye then." Belarus turned on her heels and left the room leaving the jelous man to his own thoughts.

_'You will be mine greece i will not let that russian taint you.'_ He walked to the window and looked down at belarus walked out of the high gate that surronded his home,_'If i must i will work with her but if she dares to harm you i will stop her.'_ "That russian trash will be destroyed if that is what it takes."

"Mister turkey?"

"Yes Northern Cypruss?

"Why was miss Belarus here just now and your door shattered into a million peices? You didn't get her pregnat did you mister Turkey!" Turkey looked at the small before him ,a look of pure horror on his face while Northen Cypress looked close to tears.

"What in your wildest dreams would make you thing that!"

"The was Belarus was muttering about cutting off um... something we find very important and throwing it to the tigers." Turkey shook his head trying to get thhe desturbing picture out of his head.

"Trust me Northern Cypress i would never touch Belarus. i don't find her in anyway sexually apealling." A sigh of relief escaped Nothern Cypress's lips as he smiled.

"Then why was miss Belarus here?"

"She had a deal she wanted to impose to me."

"What was it about?" The young nation's curiosity was starting to annoy the Turkey.

"Nothing that conserns you. now please leave Northern cypress." He looked to the sky, making it a big point that he didn't want to speak anymore.

"Yes sir of course." As he walked out of the room at the door way he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his hero hoping that maybe he would stop him, even say sorry for being mean but no such words came and he continued to walk.

_'Why can't you just see that I'm here for you?'_


	3. Nothing Can Make Me Leave

Greece smiled as he walked around his home, his many, many, MANY cats following him.

"Man its rare for anything to be so peaceful." He sat under a large oak tree unaware that his peaceful after noon was about to be disturbed by a very happy Russian.

"Heracles!" Ivan walked around the home, trying not to step on any tails, looking for his little Greek. "Heracles?" Ivan's smile turned into a frown as he didn't get a response_. 'Shame I was in a good mood today.'_ He walked to the other side of the house and saw his love asleep under the large oak tree. A smile seemed to be on Heracles's face as he slept making Ivan laugh quietly sitting next to Heracles.

"You're so cute. Did you know that Heracles?" Ivan asked the sleeping country before him not expecting an answer. He sat there and watched Heracles's peaceful face for once calm as if nothing else mattered other then him and his lover.

The peace of the day was disturbed when Sadik broke Heracles's gate screaming his head off.

"Heracles what the hell is this about you kissing that Russian whore!" He looked up coming face to face with Ivan. They stood eye to eye, a look of anger and hate on Sadik's face while Ivan seemed to have an amused look covering his face.

"And how am I a 'Russian whore' when you the one with a child living with you?" His smile made Sadik's anger sky rocket his face, that wasn't covered by his mask, to turn red with anger.

"How dare you! You're the one with 3, 3 boys living with you, you doing who the hell knows to them every night!" All joking was gone from the conversation as they glared at each other.

"Why are you here, Sadik?" Ivan's violet eyes seemed to turn red as he continued to glare at the man before him.

"I came for MY Heracles, Ivan."

"I think you are confused. Heracles is my lover." Ivan felt his anger rising every second he was near this man. _'How dare he think that Heracles would ever be his.'_

"Over my dead body! Why in hell would he chose a stupid FREAK, over amazing me?" Sadik and Ivan didn't realize Heracles had woken up and listened to everything. Heracles rose to his feet listening to them bicker and fight as he clenched his fist.

Heracles's fist connected with Sadik's face sending him sprawling to the dirt.

"Get out of here Sadik." Heracles's face was contorted with anger a he looked at the man before him unable to understand the reasons for him being here.

"No. Unless that whore leaves I won't either." Sadik Then turned to Ivan his eyes seeming to be a fire.

"I'm not leaving Sadik. And nothing, not you not even my sisters could make me leave; only Heracles could make me leave." Ivan sealed his promise by spinning Heracles to him and kissing him daring Sadik to object.

The look on Sadik's face was of pure anger and shock. In all the years they had been fighting Heracles had never been the first to throw a punch.

"What are you doing Heracles?" Sadik yelled as he got to his feet unable to understand why Heracles wasn't fighting against that Russian fool.

Ivan couldn't help but let a coy smirk cover his face as he listened to the man's pathetic cries to Heracles's deaf ears.

"Give up Sadik. Heracles is mine and your to leave now." Ivan wished he had a camera so he could always have the look on Sadik's face. He wrapped his arm protectively over Heracles's shoulders pulling him close as Sadik walked to the gates glancing over his shoulder once a fire deep in his eyes.

"You better watch your back you Russian whore. Heracles may have fallen for your charms but I will save him from your devil's silver tongue."

"Looking forward to it you Belarus wanta be." Sadik walked threw the gates and down the street his head storming with plans on how to destroy the Russian and 'save' Heracles. _'Don't worry Heracles I will save you.'_

Heracles looked up at that smiling Russian.

"You're crazy you know that right?" He asked a frown on his face. "I know how bad Sadik can be in a fight and you don't you dare think I'm just going to let you fight alone." His face had a look of determination that made Ivan burst out laughing.

"Oh my little Геракл thinks he is a tiger instead of a cat, Da?" Ivan's smile was bright unlike his normal sadistic smile.

"What did you call me?" Heracles was confused by the Russian word, to him it sounded as is Ivan had said Gerakl.

"Oh my poor Heracles I forgot you knew no Russian. We must really fix that, but to answer your question the answer is that it's your name in Russian."

"You learned my name in Russian?" Heracles was shocked. No one had ever called me his name in their native tongue, other then Francis (not a fun experience) and England, and it almost made tears fall as he looked up at his lover's eyes. "That's so sweet Ivan!" The smaller man hugged the bear of a man a smile covering both of their faces.

The two countries stayed like that for a few minutes just happy to be close to one another and enjoying the peace before Ivan looked around.

"Heracles you home is amazing. Russia is never this warm this early in the year sadly that is a reason my sunflowers can not grow." Heracles could hear the small amount of sadness in Ivan's voice when he talked about the flowers.

"Why thank you Ivan. And if you want we can make a garden or something here that way every time you visit you'll have some sunflowers here."

"Really?" The childish glee on Ivan's face made Heracles smile back.

"Of course." Ivan pulled the Greek into a kiss a smile covering his face.

"Thank you Геракл."

"You being here is thanks enough Ivan." The two lovers kissed again oblivious to the world.


	4. A Plee On Deaf Ears

Natalia stood over Sadik's bloody body steping on his chest with her black stiletto heel earning a gasp of pain from the man.

"You failed." The simple statement angered Natalia."You couldn't even scare that simpleton of a Greek, how pathetic."

Sadik looked up into her fuschia eyes, anger a fire in his heart.

"Heracles isn't a simpleton and your brother wishes to be with him."

"YOU LIE!" She dug her heel deeper into his flesh a look of desperation on her face almost like she was trying to convince her self of it. "Your trying to trick me but it will not work. I will destroy that stupid Greek if i must." As she stepped off the turk he clenched her ankle nearly crushing it.

"You so much as touch him, I'll kill you." She smiled, sick and twisted almost as if she was amused.

"You can't even protect your self how can you protect him." She pulled her leg from his grasp and walked away leaving him in a pool of blood.

Nothern Cyprus Walked into the bright home of Heracles, fidgety and worried,this house was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. He stood in the foryer looking at the cloudless sky as Heracles walked into the room on guard.

"What do you want Northern Cypruss?" Northern Cypruss took a deep breath swallowing his pride before turning around and bowing on his knees to the larger man.

"Please Heracles break up with Mister Ivan! Mister Sadik loves you and at this very moment is trying to keep Miss Natalia from hurtting you at the cost of his own phisical health! So I am here on my knees please love Mister Sadik instead of Mister Ivan." Tears fell from the young country's eyes onto the wooden floor as Heracles watched, pity all that could be found in his brown eyes, a sigh passing threw his lips.

"You love him northern cypruss?" The boy looked up quickly trying to wipe away the tears thaty streamed down his face. "Only a fool wouldn't see it." Greece kneeled infront of the younger natiion wiping the tears away. "He doesn't see it does he? I'm sorry Northern Cypruss but I love Ivan not Sadik..."

"You think I care if your with Sadik! I realize you dont love him but I do and you being with Ivan puts him at risk of Natalia's rage! I don't care who you're with as long as it's not Ivan." He stood up, tears still cascading down his face, anger a fire in his eyes. "I only wish for Mister Sadik's happiness and health... And if I must then I'll destroy Ivan!" Greece looked at the boy shocked, this child was dead serious on doing this why was a question he already knew the answer to.

"I'm sorry you feel this way." Greece rose to his feet. "And I will stop you no matter what."

"So be it." Greece watched the boy walk out of his home wishing that Sadik knew of Northern Cypruss's feelings but he knew that he probally never would realize it.

Northern Cypruss ran down the street, tears still falling from his eyes, he had tried his most desprate card and he had failed. 'Damn it! Why can't he understand!' He gradually slowed to a walk wiping his tears away. He sighed as for the first time he felt trully helpless to help Sadik in any way, shape, or form.

"I'm not fit to be a country like Mister Sadik." Another sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the house he shared with Sadik. He looked up from the hardwood floor he met the terrible sight of Sadik laying in a pool of blood, a blood curdaling scream was ripped from his troat as He ran to Sadik's side.


End file.
